memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Blalock
Stephen "Steve" Andrew Blalock is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked on several ''Star Trek'' series and . He started his Star Trek connection as stand-in for Leonard Nimoy on and and also performed stunts in these films. He later performed stunts in episodes of , , and as well as in the films and . Blalock was among the stunt cast who won a Screen Actors Guild Award in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for Star Trek in . He shared this award with Robert Alonzo, Daniel Arrias, Sala Baker, Ben Bray, Mark Chadwick, Ilram Choi, Zack Duhame, Peter Epstein, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Terry Jackson, Craig Jensen, Paul Lacovara, Rob Mars, Mike Massa, Heidi Moneymaker, Mike Mukatis, Courtney Munch, Kimberly Murphy, Chris Palermo, Jim Palmer, Eddie Perez, Dan Plum, Damion Poitier, Susan Purkhiser, Dennis Scott, Chris Torres, Webster Whinery, Jr., and Marcus Young. Several of his costumes worn in Star Trek were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including the costumes from the episodes , , and . The latter one was also worn in and by Steve Rankin in . The operations division from and as well as the Maquis vest from "Worst Case Scenario" were also sold off on eBay. The vest was previously worn by John Franklyn-Robbins in . Two of his earlier costumes, a white and a red radiation suit, worn in Star Trek II and Star Trek III were also among the auctioned costumes. Career Blalock was a semi-pro soccer player before he and his wife Michelle Louise moved from Northern California to Santa Monica in 1978. He received his SAG card through the Extra's Guild in 1981 and attended Paul Stader's Stunt School in Santa Monica, California. Among his earlier stunt work are the two comedies Stripes (1981, with Mary Peters, Carol Daniels, and John Cade) and Revenge of the Nerds (1984, with John Cade, Corey Michael Eubanks, and Danny Rogers), both stunt coordinated by Terry James, and the television series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1981). In 1985, Blalock started to work for Stunt Coordinators Vince Deadrick, Jr. and Buddy Joe Hooker as stunt double for Richard Dean Anderson on the television series MacGyver. Besides doubling Anderson, he also had stunt acting parts on the series (1987-1990) where he worked with Bruce McGill and directors Cliff Bole and Charles Correll. He also worked as Anderson's stunt double on Michael Piller's science fiction/Western series Legend (1995, co-starring John de Lancie) and on the television thriller Pandora's Clock (1996, with Ron Sarchian and coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.). http://www.rdanderson.com/macgyver/features/1990macset.htm Blalock doubled in the television series Air America (1998-1999, working with Manny Perry, Henry Kingi, Jr., Joey Anaya, Dan Plum, Hiro Koda, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Tim Rigby, and Charlie Picerni), The Immortal (2000-2001, working with Dominic Keating), and The Bold and the Beautiful (2004 and 2006). Other actors he doubled for include Rick Aiello in the science fiction Western Ground Zero Texas (1993, coordinated by Hubie Kerns, Jr.), in the comedy George of the Jungle (1997, coordinated by Phil Adams), in the thriller Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000, coordinated by Chuck Picerni, Jr.), and in The Bold and the Beautiful (1997-2015), on the television series Lost (2004-2005) and Haunted (2002-2008), and in the Desperate Housewives episode "City on Fire" (2008, with Alina Andrei, Shawn Crowder, Bevin Kaye, Scott Leva, and Kortney Manns and coordinated by Wally Crowder). He was one of the impostors in the television action comedy Ring of the Musketeers (1992, with John Rhys-Davies, Corbin Bernsen, Richard E. Butler, Erik Cord, Catherine Coulson, Christopher Doyle, Scott Jaeck, Loren Janes, Julius LeFlore, Marie Marshall, John Paragon, Branscombe Richmond, Jim Wilkey, Patricia Tallman, and Tom Morga), one of Mr. Freeze's Ice Thugs in the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997, along with Mark Chadwick, Dennis Keiffer, Jean-Luc Martin, Jim Palmer, and Paul Sklar), a Vampire Master in 's horror film Vampires (1998, with Anita Hart, Marjean Holden, and Cris Thomas-Palomino), a cop in the drama The Deep End of the Ocean (1999, with Mike Watson and coordinated by Allan Graf), and 's stunt double in the television comedy Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (2003, coordinated by Michael Cassidy). Other stunt work includes the thriller Black Moon Rising (1986, coordinated by Bud Davis), the comedy Miracles (1986, with Greg Gault and Don Pulford), the comedy She's Out of Control (1989, coordinated by Wally Crowder), the television series One West Waikiki (1993, with Gates McFadden), the action drama Blown Away (1994, coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), the comedy Blankman (1994, coordinated by William Washington), the crime comedy A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994), the television movie Bionic Ever After? (1994, with Joey Box and coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), the thriller The Set Up (1995, coordinated by Ben Scott), the drama Showgirls (1995), the Western Wild Bill (1995, coordinated by Allan Graf), the drama Jerry Maguire (1996), the comedy Vegas Vacation (1997), the thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997), the crime drama Double Tap (1997, coordinated by Michael J. Sarna), the crime drama The Newton Boys (1998), the fantasy drama City of Angels (1998), the sport comedy BASEketball (1998), the crime drama Letters from a Killer (1998, coordinated by Bud Davis), the thriller Arlington Road (1999), and the drama Here on Earth (2000, coordinated by Ron Stein). Blalock also performed stunts in the sport comedy The Replacements (2000, coordinated by Allan Graf), the science fiction remake The Time Machine (2002, coordinated by Jeff Imada), the war drama Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the action comedy The Whole Ten Yards (2004, coordinated by Rick Avery), the romance Raising Helen (2004, coordinated by Gary Combs), the science fiction film Serenity (2005), the television movie Drake and Josh Go Hollywood (2006, with Edward Conna, Shawn Crowder, Jeremy Fry, Mark Ginther, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, and Sonny Surowiec, and coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the thriller Serpahim Falls (2006, coordinated by Bud Davis), the horror sequel Paranormal Activity 2 (2010, with Jennifer Caputo, Craig Jensen, Paul Lacovara, J.J. Perry, and Ator Tamras and coordinated by Dennis Scott and Rob King), and episodes of Zoey 101 (2006, with Mike Cassidy and Vince Deadrick, Jr.) and Westworld (2016, coordinated by Mike Watson). Among his work as stunt coordinator are the fantasy film The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008, with Katina Waters and co-stunt coordinator Joey Box) and episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful (2003 and 2005, with Thom Williams and Michael Cassidy). More recently, Blalock worked as double for Lorenzo Lamas on the action drama BorderCross (2017, with Mykle McCoslin), as stunt double for on The Bold and the Beautiful (2018, with Oliver Keller and Tom McComas and coordinated by Mike Cassidy), and as additional stunt coordinator on the action series Shadow Wolves (2018, with Nick Hermz and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom and stunt coordinator Clint Lilley). Star Trek appearances File:USS Enterprise crewman 14, protective suit.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewman File:USS Enterprise return crewmember 12.jpg|Trainee crewman File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard 2.jpg|Vulcan guard (uncredited) File:Enterprise-D conn ensign, 2369.jpg|''Enterprise''-D ensign (uncredited) File:Stunned engineer, 2370.jpg|''Enterprise''-D officer (uncredited) File:Klingon assassin at Maranga IV 3.jpg|Klingon assassin (uncredited) File:Cardassian spy 3, 2370.jpg|Cardassian soldier (uncredited) File:Voyager Maquis ops crewmember, 2373.jpg|''Voyager'' crewman (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunts File:Novan attacker.jpg|Novan (uncredited) File:Coridanite rebel 001.jpg|Coridanite rebel (uncredited) File:Zabel, Vox Sola.jpg|Zabel (uncredited) File:Enolian Pilot.jpg|Enolian pilot (uncredited) File:Alien mine guard 1.jpg|Alien mine guard (uncredited) File:Seleya crewmember 3.jpg|[[Seleya crewmember 3|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) File:Triannon boarding party 5.jpg|Triannon (uncredited) File:Vulcan captain mirror universe 2063 2.jpg|Mirror universe Vulcan captain (uncredited) File:Orange alien criminal.jpg|Alien criminal (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunts External link * es:Steve Blalock Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners